DejaMew?
by fluffysauce
Summary: I Loved Tmm too much to let it die to me. This story is a little dark, and takes place six years later. But I hope I can make it work. This is my first fanfic. Please rate and review! Aoyama/Ichi/Kish and other pairings. Possible official episode spoilers
1. Catching Up chap1prologue

1 Catching up

Six years ago, we discovered we are not alone. A race of aliens, we classify as "Cynaclons," arrived looking to invade our planet. After two years or so, the (environmentally friendly) struggle ended and peace was made between our races. But as the days grew long, our friendship sagging like a tight rope being hung far too long, many rogue cynaclons slowly made their way to earth and began slowly shaving away our trust. Pai, Kisshu, and Taruto have yet to come back and visit us, leaving our impressions of friendship, (worth more to Pudding) to erode into the present state of disrepair. They attacked our people and kept our mew-genes active during their chimera conquest. The occurrence of these attacks, which were becoming more frequent as more and more cynaclons were arriving with the intent to invade, we had to keep strengthening ourselves to keep up with all the attacks.

These constant attacks never gave our mew genes a rest; therefore, we were unable to ever stop fighting. Having our genes for so long we have to be careful so that we don't suffer Ryou's fate and "get stuck" in whatever form we take on for too long. Even our human forms aren't our most stable forms, but our special transformations are. Now all of us can take on a pure animal form like Ichigo. Our powers have grown so much so, but we can't even use them at full strength too often for fear of over-using them.

Ryou and Keichiro have been working on a way to try and keep us stable, ever since we almost lost Mint, but none of their methods were anything but futile or damaging. With all these limits, our social lives are basically nonexistent except for work and people in the mew group. Even our lifespans are becoming shorter as we will start to burn out soon, they tell us. How could we? The fate of our planet is in our hands!


	2. NotSoWelcome Back chap2

2 A Not-So-Welcome Back

"Kisshu, stop lazing about and day-dreaming." Kisshu snapped out of his pink dream and into reality. "Nnngh" he growled as he followed Pai out the door. They had finally come back, and were glad too. The trek from their home planet to Earth was extremely tedious. "Oi, Taruto, let's get ready to go." Taruto turned away from he was currently fixated on, "Alright."

Pai and a new female alien were leaving the room to land and set up barriers, "It's alright little boy, Pudding chan will be mighty glad to see you!" Kisshu said playfully, even mockingly as Taruto rolled his eyes, "and the rest of the mews will too." his playfulness calming. Taruto was nervous of course, he hadn't seen Purin in a long time, but during his return home he acquired a new attitude of calm that covered it well. "Thanks Kish." Taruto's fake, non-sarcastic, reply took Kish aback a little, and he formed a smile filled with brotherly love for the young cynaclon.

-Nya!^^

"Oh, there's the café." The aliens arrived at the café rather early. Approaching it on foot, Pai read the sign, "Closed~," as it had yet to open. The cynaclons pushed on the unlocked doors, causing them to open and allowing the aliens to access the inside. As they entered the main room the lights were already on and Lettuce was just walking by. As the aliens motioned to greet her, her eyes widened before she rushed into a dark hallway before they could even speak.

A few moments later out of the dark hallway, Ryou, Keichiro, followed by the mews Minto, Zakuro, and Lettuce appeared and were on the defensive with power pendants in hand, but still in human form. The aliens retained their calm demeanor with Kisshu being the first to speak, "Hey everyone! We're back~!" he sung playfully. None of the mews spoke nor budged. The aliens were a little tenser in response to their unwelcoming and unchanging stances.

Minto was the first to accuse, "Why did you all come back…?" she almost growled darkly. The other two mews looked attentively towards the aliens waiting for their answer. Taruto and Kisshu looked stumped as they tried to figure out why there was such an un-welcoming atmosphere. Finally Pai stepped forward, "We have come to ask you of your help; a favor one might say." Ryou's eyes narrowed, but they let them continue. "Our planet has begun to revert back to its original harsh and highly unstable state. We've also consumed the large amount of mew-aqua we attained during our last visit entirely and are unable to re-terraform the planet." Pai took another step forward before kneeling, "Please, we've scanned other continents of Earth and the search proved futile as all of the mew-aqua seems to be gone. Hence, why we are here now,-" Pai bowed "-please send us back home successful with more mew-aqua." In the silence Minto's pent up anger snarled, "You _honestly_ think, we'd be inclined to comply?"The aliens became confused at her reaction, even considering it was Mint. Pai abruptly got up, "Aren't we allies?" Pai stammered.

Lettuce murmured to Zakuro, "What if it would stop the constant threats?" Minto quickly crushed her, "It didn't stop them the first time…" she murmured grimly. Before Mint could continue, Zakuro backed her off. "You don't know…?" Zakuro asked quietly and half rhetorically. The aliens' expressions twisted in even more confusion to her remark. Minto who was currently facing Lettuce turned to bark at the aliens, "You're killing our people! How can you all be so ignorant to that fact?" Mint was fuming.

Lettuce's eyes welled and began leaking profusely, while Keichiro loosely cradled her. Ryou tensed even more so at this, with his eyes re-targeting the aliens in their intense even angry grasp. Zakuro stepped forward, placing a hand on Mint's shoulder, "Calm down Mint. You too Ryou, they aren't responsible for Lettuce's loss." Pai's eyes widened at Zakuro's words, as he ever so slightly lost his calm. Before anyone could speak, Lettuce broke free of Keichiro's loose grasp and ran for the changing room. Kisshu with his usual disinterested face asked the humans before him, "What's with the tears?" Ryou snapped with much venom, "It's not for us to tell," before he briskly walked towards where Lettuce disappeared to.

-awww...T^T

During the silence no one moved, until after a door had been slammed shut. Keichiro in his soothing voice stunned the silence, "They don't have the intention to fight us currently; you girls may all relax." The two mews unclenched their pendants, but still kept their guards high. "I guess we'll keep the café closed a while longer." Keichiro joked, "Please find a seat. We obviously have much to catch up on." He gestured towards a table with chairs already set up and mainly to Kish who was sitting on a table. "I'll be back with some fruit." Keichiro disappeared into the kitchen. Zakuro and Minto intensely stared at the aliens. "What?" Taruto asked in an irked manner.

"Why do your people keep appearing so frequently?" Mint spoke her mind. Zakuro also voiced her concern, "You see it everywhere nowadays…" The aliens looked at each other. "It's as Mint said, cynaclons are attacking humans on a semi-regular basis." Keichiro came back with the fruit bowl. He set it at the table the aliens were currently occupying, and he set himself at a table next to theirs. He motioned for the mews to do the same. Zakuro continued speaking her mind, "We can't always be there to defend them and often times when we get there it's too late and another band of cynaclons become active elsewhere simultaneously. It's too difficult for the five of us to keep up with all of these attacks."

Kisshu grabbed a piece of fruit and instead of eating it, absorbed the energy out of it through his hand. When he did so, Minto shot up from her seat with her power pendant ready. As Kish lowered the decomposed fruit, his smirk disappeared and Keichiro gestured that she should sit; Mint obeyed. Refocusing his attention towards the three aliens, Keichiro carried on with the conversation, "Well, we've told our side. We'd like to know why you have asked for more mew-aqua?" Taruto and Kisshu looked as if they wanted to speak but couldn't quite form the words. But Pai keeping his usual calculative composure began to speak.

"We are sincerely sorry about the attacks; however they should've stopped after two years. You see the trek is long, so it would've been awhile before we could get back home to stop them. And re-terraforming the planet was much trouble. It took about two years to stop the official conflicts. What you all have been facing, are just rogues who have obtained advanced enough ships to travel here." The mews sat quietly listening while Tart and Kish carried worried looks on their faces. Pai continued, "But now our home planet has used up the mew-aqua given to us, and as I've stated before, its condition is weakening." Pai stopped to observe the faces of the mews. None of them seemed convinced. "We're not allies anymore; therefore we aren't obligated to help you." Ryou growled from the curtain of the dark hallway.

Pai sighed as if a heavy weight was suddenly placed on his shoulders. "Well, I'm sad to hear this." Ryou didn't smile but still looked as if he won. "However, if we are not allies or successful in our mission, we cannot guarantee your safety. There are two more in our scouting party who are not as friendly as we are." Taruto grew a horrified expression but avoided looking up. "I think we're done here," Ryou growled, and he returned to the dark hallway. Keichiro refocused his eyes upon the intruders, "Please excuse his blunt words, but it's true. It's very hard for us to help you when you all don't help us when we also have such a large problem. And there's nothing we can do really, all the mew-aqua from here was used up and the ones we've collected have been being of unacceptable." Pai looked down in defeat. "Is there really nothing else?" Mint and Keichiro shook their heads 'no'. Pai turned to leave the café.

Taruto stood up quietly, "Can't we stay just for awhile? Please?" Tart was almost begging. "Hmmm. I do need to repair some things, would it be alright if we stayed? If we ran into any rogue cynaclons we will do our best to take care of it." Keichiro considered Pai's offer. Zakuro stood up, "If it would help them leave, I say let them." Keichiro looked back to the aliens and nodded 'yes' they could stay. Zakuro began to head towards the changing room. While she was heading that way she stopped and growled, "But if we ever meet in combat don't expect a friendly fight." She disappeared in the dark hallway where Ryou and Lettuce did.

"Well, we'll take our leave for the day." And with that, Pai left. Taruto followed but stopped and rushed back over to Mint, "Where's Purin?" he asked in a hurry trying to keep it quiet. Minto didn't reflect his quiet but instead spoke normally. "I think she's in school. It's about nine o'clock currently." Tart turned around to follow Pai, "She'll be out at around three p.m." Mint said a little louder than normal. Tart stopped and without really looking back paused and nodded before returning with Pai, Mint sighed. Keichiro reached into the fruit bowl to grab an apple, "Is that a good idea, Mint?" Minto shrugged, "I know pudding was sad even inconsolable when he never came back." Keichiro looked shocked for a second, but as he thought about it he began to chuckle at the thought.

Kisshu hadn't left though. He just zoned out at another table. He was thinking about the unsettling conversation they just had. But he snapped back after seeing the reddish pink designs on the chairs in front of him. He teleported in front of Mint and Keichiro's table where they were giggling about something. "Hey where's that pretty kitty of mine? I was sure I left her around here somewhere?" he said with his mischievous smirk. "Pretty… Kitty-?-Oh Ichigo. She had the day off today and is out with Aoyama." Kisshu's smirk disappeared for an instant, but he regained his composure and smug smile before he teleported, "Thank you~!" Leaving Keichiro asking Mint if _that_ was a good idea, and her just shrugging with an amused look on her face.


	3. Im Back For a SixYearOverDue Kisschap3

3 I'm Hungry for a Six-year Overdue Kiss

**Heya! Umm okay this is just kind of a filler episode, kinda pointless but I wanted to draw out kisshu and Ichigo's greeting and taruto and pudding's… so I am ^^ I am a Kisshu+Ichigo fan so there will be a lot of that thrown in here. Masaya doesn't bother me too much though, so it's not like I will kill him off or anything but yeah… I promise he won't be this whiney all the time. Also there may be some spoilers in my story because I have seen all the episodes.**

"Ichigo," Aoyama said with a stern face, "this is the first time in a month I've seen you."

She looked up from his chin to his eyes. "Yes, and I'm so happy to be here with you, viewing the sunset together!"

His eyes softened as he looked into the view. "Ichigo, I'm being serious here. It's very hard for me to only stand here with you once a _month_."

"It- It's not always once a month! This is the first time it's been this long!" Ichigo stammered.

He turned back to the view, "You only have one day off a week from the café, and you even get called in for emergencies on those days too." Masaya let go of his hold on her. "Not to mention your going out of the country on a year long search for mew-aqua. I waited a long year and a half for you."

That stung, Ichigo shrunk back into herself and let go of him reluctantly.

"I, I'm sorry Masaya… But I have to. I have to save the earth-"

"Am I not part of earth?"Masaya pleaded. Ichigo stood there not knowing what to do or say.

Aoyama relaxed, "I'm sorry Ichigo, it's just so hard with you not being here all the time. I guess I have to keep reminding myself if it weren't for you, I wouldn't even be here. Thanks Ichigo, I'm sorry." He gently took her chin in his hand and pulled her face up for a soft kiss. "I have to go now Ichigo-chan." Without smiling he turned and walked away.

Ichigo felt numb and unable to move. Time was noticeably passing by, before Ichigo let her eyes turn into waterfalls and she began to leave.

-(^^) ^(^^)^ (^^)

"Hmm… Nope ! Not here~!" Kish spoke to himself in an amused tone. He was of course searching for Ichigo, even though he knew she was on a date. He just had to see her. She'd be happy to see him, her friend, too right? She'd at least make an exception to say hi, right? _Although_, he thought to himself_, the others didn't welcome us to well; I wonder if she'll be the same way_. He stopped. "No, I shouldn't be talking like this." he murmured to himself and kept on his search, deciding to check the park.

While traveling he passed through a neighborhood and noticed Masaya Aoyama walking home with a sad, almost pouty look on his face. "Heh." Kish chuckled, "Did Ichigo break up with Romeo or something?" he quietly giggled at his joke, half hoping it was true. At least he knew his guess of where they were was correct from the direction Aoyama was walking. Kish quietly hovered towards the park. Aoyama stopped to look around obviously sensing Kish's presence. But he was too late, as Kish had already drifted into the forest, so he resumed walking home probably thinking he was crazy.

-(^-^)

"Masha, do you think Masaya will dump me soon? I guess a month is a long time… but I have to do this! If it weren't for me, er-us, doing this, he wouldn't even be here…" Ichigo seemed to be drifting into her thoughts and her cat ears slowly popped out, emphasizing her sadness.

Atop a tree Kish was looking down at her. He noticed she had grown her hair out; the red pigtails flowing in the wind like waves. She wore a sad almost serene expression. This entirely he noticed within a few seconds before he leaped down to steal a kiss. During his rapid dissention he had all but forgotten the taste of her chap stick and how tense her lips were with surprise when she realized what had happened.

But unlike the previous times, he noticed her cat ear twitch. When he landed, she had already nimbly dodged his affections. "Hey Kitty Cat that was pretty good-" Without really looking at who the on comer was, Ichigo was in no mood for a cynaclon, "Mew Mew Strawberry! Metamorphosis!" Kisshu stood there waiting for her transformation to be complete. Her mew outfit hadn't changed but her temperament had apparently.

"Hey, Pretty Kitty, what's with the aggressive greeting?"

Ichigo realized it was Kisshu and stood up properly, "I should ask you the same thing." Kish's face twisted in confusion and problem solving.

Ichigo continued, "You always jumped me, or fell towards me, always using my lips to catch your fall."

Kisshu laughed with a big smile in response. "But yet, you try it again all the while knowing these lips are not yours." Ichigo's calm expression turned intense at Kish's next words,

"Aww, but it's always fun to steal one from you!" Pleased as he was with his silliness, Ichigo was still upset.

Tears formed at the ends of her eyes, and she snapped, "My lips are mine, and Masaya's and you know it!" her face was warped by the pain she felt, as she had to force out those last words. Ichigo was as surprised as Kisshu was at what she had said, but Kisshu lowered his face and himself so that he was standing on the ground level with Ichigo.

Kish was like a scolded puppy, "I'm sorry Ichigo." Her words had more venom than she thought they would, "I guess that was six years ago. We aren't children anymore… and you're in a serious relationship. I get it." Ichigo's eyes widened as she felt more pain shoot through her body. Kish withdrew his airborne sai; with a roar of anguish and his eyes burning blue, he teleported.

"Kisshu, I'm sorry…" Ichigo whispered.

-(^-^)

"Wait. I hear something… above me." Ichigo looked up to see Kisshu high up, holding off a large chimera animal. Kish's sai unlocked with the giant bat chimera, allowing it to dive past him towards Ichigo. She narrowly dodged its fangs but not the wings entirely letting blood wash across her legs where a gash was made. Within milliseconds she began running to get a better shot for her strawberry bell. But no matter how quick she was, she didn't get far enough and the chiropteran chimera was hurdling towards her. It began screeching while she was running, causing her head to pound and making her unable to continue running. As high pitched as it was, her head felt like it would cave in through the ears with pressure. Being so developed in her cat-like senses had some draw backs.

_On no_, Ichigo thought through the pain,_ If this keeps up, I-will, I will…_ She felt her inner-body shifting. But before it continued for much longer, Kish again teleported to bat's front. Stopping it from moving by blocking it with one sai, he used the other to pierce the back of its throat. The resulting normal bat regained control and flew off and Masha 9.0 devoured the alien infuser before returning to Ichigo pocket-sized.

Proud of himself, Kisshu turned to receive what he felt should be a "thank you," instead Ichigo had disappeared. "Ichigo?" and with no answer he thought to himself. What_? That's not like her to just run off like that_. On a platform of air high off the ground, he looked around for her. "Where is she?" he groaned. He stopped. _Wait a minute_. _Where was the owner of that chimera?_ A small flash of pink appeared in his peripheral vision and he bolted towards that direction.

- (^-^) (^-^)

"Ribbon strawberry surprise!"

Kish was moving as fast as he could, without even thinking to use teleportation. When he finally arrived, he witnessed Ichigo attacking a cynaclon. The purple haired cynaclon had blood trickling down his chin from his mouth. Teleporting, the cynaclon cursed her and vanished. Ichigo was heavily panting, clearly exhausted from over-using her power and a slight amount of blood loss. She was floating effortlessly none the less like Kisshu before her transformation came undone and she dropped.

In her dazed state Ichigo waited for her crash into the ground, and then pain that would follow in pursuit. But it never came. After a few minutes she awoke to Kisshu's panicked face and him repeating her name. She shut him up by slapping her hand to his muzzle and closed her eyes to try and fully regain consciousness. When she re-opened them she realized they were floating and she had had first aid.

"Geeze Ichigo, you should take more care of yourself. You almost died~!" he said with sarcastic concern boasting the fact he saved her. Ichigo glared at him. He giggled.

"Kisshu, I'm sorry."

Kisshu stopped giggling. When what she said to him registered, he bent to kiss her. She noticed he was leaning towards her and she screamed out loud, "That's not an 'okay' for you to kiss me you pervert!" she was fuming and wriggling in his arms. Surprised and now partially deaf in one ear, he flashed a big smile as he set her down on the ground and stabilized her.

She ranted and fumed at him while he floated up just out of her reach, before turning and breathing out in relief. When she calmed down she asked him, "Hey Kisshu, how much time has passed?" he shrugged as she got out her phone to check. "Oh wow, it's three! A lot of time has passed has passed since…this morning… I-I should be getting back to the café to report your arrival." she turned towards him. Her smile curved downwards as he had a bored expression and was mindlessly playing with his magic. She noticed how he had physically changed. He had much more developed muscles though not grossly beefy and his facial features had become more rigid, yet very… she stopped herself before she could continue her thought process.

"Hey!" Ichigo yelled, while she was trying to un-flush her cheeks.

Kish snapped out of his zone. "Hey Koneko-chan, why are you so red?" Ichigo re-blushed but before she could rant more, with a mischievous grin, "Here I'll take you back to the café~!" Kish said while swooping her in his arms. As they were floating off to the café that was a long distance away, Ichigo still being carried in his arms, commented, "Hey Kisshu, wouldn't teleporting be faster?" with Kisshu evilly grinning in response.

-(^-^)

_It's three o'clock like Mint said. I see people leaving. But I do not see her_. Taruto stood thinking to himself. He was disguised while waiting outside of the high school for Pudding. He half expected her to roll out on a beach ball doing some amazing stunt or something with fire. But instead all he got was a tsunami of people pouring out of the high school, but he never saw her among them. He only had a short time to spend before he had to get back to help Pai with his crazy new girlfriend or whatever.

After about thirty minutes, Taruto's time was up, and he left unsatisfied.


	4. Two Unexpected Animals chap 4

4 Two Unexpected Animals

**This episode focuses on Pudding mainly. ^^ she's so cute. However… she's changed a bit as she's aged. So don't be surprised if she's not doing what you'd expect. Ugh long chapter but fun to write.**

**Another possible spoiler here! And there's some minor m+k … and some (chimera) ANIMAL CRUELTY**

"Where is she, Pai?"

"She's… out. I have an idea as to what she's doing." Taruto's eyes narrowed. Pai continued, "I think she's probably out observing the mews. She mentioned about wanting to see what she's up against. It's certainly quieter with her presence being the equivalent of nonexistent." Pai continued working.

Taruto commented, "Yeah, you really haven't got much done on the ship-"

"When I have to basically babysit her, I have no time to myself; similar to now with you here. But seeing as you've finished what I told you to do, you may just as well leave now too." As Taruto turned to leave, Pai put in one more comment when he was right in front of the door, "Taruto, if you see Kish tell him to get back here. It's his damn fault that we landed so hard."

Taruto nodded and exited through the door.

-^(^-^)^

"Hey! Minto!" Tart barked at her sitting calmly at her table with her tea. Taruto took his free time away from Pai to go to the café and question why Minto had lied to him.

"That's a rude greeting to someone older than you." Mint said before sipping more tea.

Tart was getting more frustrated. He gritted his teeth grumbling, "Minto, why didn't Purin-chan come out of the school yesterday?"

"Pudding?" Ichigo was walking by and overheard Pudding's name. Tart looked up at her semi-interested in what Ichigo could say. "Pudding-chan went to China; her dads there. But she'll be back tonight actually. Mint, you didn't know because you had your day off a few days ago when she told us she was leaving, granted you didn't ask her whereabouts the past few days." Mint shrugged.

Some random person in the café ordered a cake and Ichigo had to leave the conversation.

"I apologize for my behavior." Tart forced himself to say it, but Mint responded with a slight nod.

Taruto left the café unsatisfied again.

-(^-^)

The next day the mews were happy to have their fifth back, "Welcome back Pudding!" All of the mew girls gave her a warm welcome. After all the hugging and congrats, the doors parted and a tall figure walked in.

"Oh hey guys," Pudding walked over to the man, "you all remember Ron Yue Bin, right?" The mews all smiled and welcomed him back too with more hugs.

The mews collectively asked, "Hey Yue bin, what are you here for? Just a visit?"

"One could say that." Ron joked. "But mainly I'm here to spend time with my fiancé." His expression was unchanged but Pudding was subconsciously affected at the word 'fiancé'. "Mainly because she says she has to stay here for the most part." Purin put her smile back on for his look over to her for reassurance.

"Well Pudding, are you going to come back to work today?" Ichigo asked, even while expecting a 'no.'

"No, I can't guys, I've gotta go home and unpack and pick up my siblings from Sensei's house nanoda." Her smile broadened. Waving, she left with Ron.

"Man, she's so lucky…" Lettuce sighed.

"Yeah, she is isn't she?" Ichigo in a dreamy state commented.

"Did no one else see it?" Zakuro whispered. The mews stopped to look at her. Keichiro had even walked up.

"See what Zakuro?" some of the mews asked. Zakuro turned and walked towards the changing room, with Ichigo and Lettuce shrugging but following close behind Zakuro. Minto walked up to Keichiro and held his arm.

"Keichiro, do you think Pudding might miss Taruto? She did have a reaction to Yue Bin at his fiancé comment, even if she didn't know it." Keichiro considered her words.

"She might. I don't know, but I think we will find out soon." After an awkward silence Keichiro smiled his perfect smile towards her and Mint fought to keep herself from blushing. "How are you feeling? It wasn't too long ago that you had… that incident?"

Mint cringed a little at the remembrance. "It's still scary to know such a thing could happen, but I haven't had anything significant happen recently."

Keichiro smile remained constant. "That's good for you" he smiled a little bigger, "But I don't have the pleasure of seeing you as often anymore." Minto finally blushed. He kissed her on the cheek so gently, Minto's stomach erupted in butterflies, yet all her expression changed was her eyes and mouth gaped slightly.

-bananananana

While walking home, Pudding mentioned about Ron's comment, "Hey Yue bin… why did you say fiancé? Nanoda?"

Ron halted causing Pudding to as well. "Hmm. I guess my word choice wasn't very good there. I'm sorry Purin. But I am going to try my hardest for you. I'm sorry however, that was rather rash to use that word…" Pudding's expression softened with regained comfort, and she continued walking. With Ron's face now bearing heavy confusion, he trotted after her asking her what she wanted him to make her for dinner.

-(#^-^#) blush!

As Purin and Yue Bin made the final turn towards Purin's house, Pudding heard something behind her. She stopped and turned to check what it was.

"What is it Ms. Pudding?"

Pudding gave no answer but knew something was close by. She sensed four heavy feet pounding the ground and twelve lighter feet brushing it. With her power pendant in hand she prepared to transform, but stopped herself. What if Yue Bin sees my transformation? Purin thought to herself, scared of his possible negative response to her altered genes.

"Pudding what's that in your hand? What's with the not answering me? Are you alright?" Ron asked worriedly, before Pudding put a hand to him to silence him. While she listened for the location of the feet, the twelve lighter feet ceased, but the four heavier ones kept on course.

The sound of the silence was broken by a drastically mutated elephant's trumpeting, as an exaggeratedly sized elephant trampled through the small woods next to Purin's neighborhood. Pudding got out her pendant but was too slow as Ron bolted for it using his unique flamingo fighting technique. While Ron was busy with the elephant chimera and clearly winning, before Pudding could rush in and help, she heard the twelve smaller feet on the move again.

"Mew mew Pudding, metamorphosis!" Pudding transformed. At full sensitivity, she tried to pinpoint where they were and realized they had split up but had trouble knowing exactly where to, due to the loud duel between Ron and the elephant chimera animal, but at least he was pre-occupied and unable to notice her sudden growths.

Behind her she realized one was watching her. She turned to face it. "Come on out you chicken!" at the invitation, a hyena chimera animal slowly stepped out of the bushes it cloaked itself in. "Pudding ring!" Pudding commanded. The hyena ran zigzagging towards her and she braced herself,

"Ribbon! Pudding ring inferno!" she cried out and a huge fissure of golden light bulldozed through the ground in front of her, engulfing the hyena and exorcising it of its infuser. She listened for the other two chimeras. Neither of them moved.

As soon as one did move, Pudding bolted towards its direction and it began to retreat. Increasingly getting far enough away from Ron's battle, she could locate the hyena easily and with her weapon in hand. dispatched another inferno towards it. After a yelp, she listened for that last one.

She pinpointed where it was, and could hear it communicating as if to find its already defused pack mates. On arrival to the hyena's front Pudding caught sight of it, "Alright, end of the line for you-!" she froze, listening again.

The hyena chimera began communicating again by laughing. Its mutilated face began twisting in laughter even more as if to really mock her. Several more feet padding the top of the earth began thumping through her ears as she realized the rest of the pack from the local zoo consisting of several hyenas must have been infused were are hunting her.

"Alright you dogs! Let's go!"

-^(#^-^#)^

"Eh… What's with the commotion over there?" Taruto mumbled to himself as he floated towards it.

In the woods he saw a random elephant munching about with an infuser floating not too far away. Hm. His interest was piqued. A yellow light a ways ahead of him flashed in no particular pattern and he hurriedly flew over.

Close enough to make out some words; he heard things along the line of ribbon and inferno. "It can't be…" he hoped. And sure enough, Pudding was battling a mass amount of chimera hyenas.

There are so many, he thought to himself, can she really fight off that many? He watched her intently as she shot off one inferno after the next, and a pudding entrapment every so often. He could tell however, she was getting tired, but she never gave up or lost her tough expression. He sent some plants in to trip up the hyena chimeras and bring them close together for a single inferno. But after a short time of his arrival Purin reached her limit and fell, allowing the hyena chimeras to recuperate and prepare to attack her in her weakened state.

Before any damage could be done by the chimerical pack, Taruto teleported above her and grabbed the first hyena to jump with his claws and with his eyes ablaze with blue magic. He wrangled with the chimera, and after getting a good grip, ripped the hyena chimera in half. Afterwards he, himself, became like an animal clawing and biting and ripping the next few chimeras that jumped him. Before long the chimeras ran off, but out of the ones he full on attacked, no infuser or normal hyena resulted.

Taruto wiped the chimera's substitute for blood off his face and regained his breath. "Oi. Get up." he nudged her with his foot. She didn't move. "Hey, why won't you get up? Are you _that_ weak?" Purin forced out a moan but didn't move or otherwise wake up. "Ugh, I guess I can't just leave you here..." Taruto grumbled. He looked upon her limp body. She was still well developed in her muscles. She must still do a lot of stunts, he thought to himself. But his eyes couldn't help but be drawn to her hair. She had also grown her hair out. Unlike Ichigo's longer hair Tart had seen, Pudding's was not long and straight. It's wavy and poofier, albeit a bit tattered and dirty currently. While he was looking her over for a few seconds, he noticed a gradually increasing puddle of red behind Purin. He sat her up and saw a slim but long gash on her back. Patching it up with his magic, he sensed a cynaclon was somewhat nearby. If he flew, he risked being seen with their number one enemy. Avoiding that, he hoisted Pudding on his back and walked towards her house.

-told ya it was a little dark T^T

On their walk, Pudding remained in her mew form. She's actually pretty light; Taruto thought to himself, is she eating enough? She coughed, making him jump a little when snapped out of his zone. When she didn't make a sound for another few seconds he continued walking.

"Nnnghhh…" Pudding groaned, and Taruto felt her grip tighten and her little body tremor.

"Hey! Stop what you're doing back there!" Taruto barked towards Purin. She stopped trembling and loosened her grip; Tart sighed. "We're almost to your house Purin-chan." She still hadn't woken up, and Taruto was beginning to really worry. But they finally arrived at her house. Taruto couldn't sense any movement, but noticed five small auras within the house, so he opened the front door cautiously.

It was dark for human eyes, but not his evolved amber eyes. When they walked in, Taruto noticed the house was relatively clean for that many people living there. He also noticed freshly washed smelling bed sheets and a pillow on the couch. He didn't think much of it however, and he took Pudding to the only open bedroom that must've been hers.

_The bleeding stopped about an hour ago, why is she still so weak?_ His eyes couldn't stray long though, from the blonde locks that she wore so well. Whenever he did look away though he continued thinking about her, "well, I guess she's had a long few days of traveling. And that was a large sum of chimera animals…" he sighed again. "She deserves this rest-" he froze. Someone entered the house. Taruto jumped up into the rafters of the one-story house directly above her, lying in wait.

"Ms Purin-chan!" Yue Bin cried loudly busting through the door. Pudding stirred. "Purin-" Yue Bin stopped to look at her. She was still in her mew form with tamarin ears and tail.

Tart looked at Ron with intense, narrowed eyes… "I know him…" he murmured in an inaudible decibel.

"Yue Bin, did you find Onee-chan-?"

"Heicha go back to bed!" Yue Bin ordered; confusion and suprise was making him shake. He looked back over to the sleeping monkey girl.

"What the heck?" Yue Bin reached his hand over to poke her ears, but was cut off when Pudding's eyes shot open and she yelped as a multicolored yellow-toned light swallowed her body. The light began snowballing up as it gradually concentrated into a tighter, smaller ball. The light then shattered like glass to reveal a small golden-lion tamarin with a slight cut on its back.

"Shuh-Shenme*!" Yue Bin had an almost comical expression of confusion and surprise. The tamarin looked at him and started walking towards him. Yue Bin backed up a little, and the tamarin stopped walking. It began chattering towards Yue Bin, but stopped mid-monkey-sentence.

Yue Bin ran out of the room ranting, "I've gotta get some fresh air I'm going crazy!" leaving the currently bipedal little Tamarin alone to look at her transformed hands with a sad face. Right about when the sympathetic Taruto jumped down to comfort her, she bolted for the open window and escaped. Taruto raced after her, but for being as weak and scared as she probably was, she moved very quickly. Just like a frightened weak animal…

-leggo

"Hey Pai, my chimeras failed to finish that little mew off. Why is that?" Pai turned around, "Welcome back Kappukeeki*…"

***Shenme is mandarin for "what"… which I oh so conveniently speak :D**

***Kappukeeki means cupcake as I tried to stick with the dessert theme for cynaclons although this and the other cynaclon's names aren't as good as Pai, Tart, and Kish's. The nickname will probably be like Kiki, Keeki, Kappuki, or… something… Suggestions?**


End file.
